Changing Fates: Live Free or Twihard
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: The universe is shifting and the Fates take a more direct approach that change the life of one of the world's Inhabitants. She gets transported to Forks, Washington, where she is now to live the rest of her life. Part two of the Changing Fates Series. (Rating might go up)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! For those who don't know me I'm Alex, and this is the Twilight version of my Changing Fates Series. Can be read as standalone from The Potterverse as it has no connection to it, save for poor Alexandra who gets herself into the weirdest situations, I do hope you enjoy this as much as I do, and without any more words I present you**_

 _ **Changing Fates: Live Free or Twihard**_

 _ **Ps. If any questions should be asked about the story or anything in general, they will be answered in my profile.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **xoxo**_

* * *

I groaned and pushed myself to a sitting position. I felt, for lack of better word, weird, my throat burned, I stood up shakily and realized that I was not in my hotel room anymore although I was wearing the same dress as last nigh. Perhaps I had been kidnapped; assassinations attempts were not unheard of for someone of my job and status. I was in some sort of very modern living room, black leather couches white floors and a flat TV on the wall, not the place I expected to be kidnapped in. There was a small coffee table, done it was seemed ebony wood as it was too dark to be anything else, I loved ebony wood and mahogany and in my house any woodwork was made in either of the two. On the table there were several envelopes and a manila folder, one of the envelopes was addressed to me, I frowned and picked it up slowly, the letter was written in a perfect calligraphy.

 _Dear Alexandra:_

 _You have been transported to another universe, do not freak out, the universe you find yourself in now, is the one where the story you better know as Twilight takes place. This is your new home and we hope that it is to your liking. You are currently living in Forks, Washington and the year is 2004, the correct date is Wednesday, November 24th, the reason which you find yourself here is to change the course of history as it is. You have been provided with anything you might want or need, as we decided to not leave you helpless in an unknown universe. You many times wished for a change, the change has arrived._

 _You are a vampire, recently turned one so you should not ignore the hunger. Again, do not panic, it will not do you well, this letter you must take seriously. It is a month and a few days earlier than cannon, you have the opportunity to use that for your advantage, you can change things, situations can be avoided or replaced as you see fit. The more you change, the harder it will be for you to have a clear vision of the outcome, remember that. We have also decided to give you the gift of a shielded mind, enjoy it._

 _As for your new development, you have been provided with a background story, the age you have been immortalized is that of 21, which allows you to easily pretend to pass of as a 17 year old or less should you decide on it. The records, which are contained in the manila folder, state that you were born on August 20th in 1987. Allowing you to enter school, should you decide to join, also they state that you became an emancipated minor in 2003 when your parents tragically died abroad. This gives you the freedom you need and stops people from asking questions._

 _Be aware that this is your home now; there is no going back. Your wish has been granted; enjoy this new life filled with surprises, contrary to you previous and monotone life. Play a starting role, move to another country, seclude yourself from the world or change this story, the choice is yours._

 _In the envelopes next to this letter you will find your new credit card under the name of Alexandra Jane Noir, and your banks statements along with the password to your safe. In your room you will find the keys to your car, enjoy this opportunity, make it yours._

 _Have a pleasant life, sincerely yours,_

 _The Fates._

I frowned, a vampire? The idea was to absurd for me to panic in any way. This letter had told me that I was a vampire, in another universe. Had it been a letter telling me that I was suddenly in Britain waiting to meet Harry Potter, I probably would've been hyperventilating or something, but this was just so not cool. I was a sparkly vampire, that was apparently currently hungry, and that had been immortalized at the age of 21, I huffed, at 21 I still looked like a little brat, hell even at 25 I often got asked for my ID when I went to bars. The idea of me being in this particular universe was extremely ludicrous. I had to call Maggie so we could laugh about this; I started looking around for a phone when I remembered.

This was another universe, no Maggie, no mom, no dad, no John or Gabriel. Oh shit, my job. I drew in a sharp breath, Meyer's vampires couldn't cry, they were mostly statues; yes, I was fucked up. I made my way around my new house, thinking about the world I had lost, what was going to become of my parents? My brother was, after all this time, a bratty child, and even thought mom and dad were well off, spending the rest of their lives only with my brother was a horrible idea. And Maggie, my best friend, she was to have a child! My goddaughter, I shook my head driving the thought away, I needed to think rationally, I could imagine this was some sort of eternal exchange program, yes, an exchange program in which no contact with the outside world was required, I could do this.

I reached upstairs to my new bedroom, the house had two bedrooms and a master bedroom, which was mine, a king sized bed was in the center of it, along with a desk on the side and a bookcase next to it, everything looked modern, for 2004 that is. I walked into the closet, which connected the room to the bathroom, the clothes looked fine, just my style, I mused while checking out a summer dress, I snorted at the thought of wearing it out in a sunny day. No more sun for me, I went into the bathroom, it was wide, a little shower cabin to the side and a small Jacuzzi inside, it reminded me of my aunt's bathroom, the bathroom sink had a cabinet underneath it and a big mirror stuck to the wall behind it, for the first time since waking up here I took in my appearance.

My skin looked paler than usual, my usual tan lost to this new skin, I was even paler than dad, and he had that European paleness thing going on, instead of my mom's and grandfather slightly darker tone. Thanks to my skin getting paler my hair looked darker, I sighed, my eyes by far were the most shocking changer, but as I was apparently hungry, I had honestly forgotten about that, my eyes were black.

I looked my arms, and finding nothing amiss I examined my legs, which was easy because I was still wearing the same short dress I had been wearing last night. My legs were fine, save for a scar I had that had apparently disappeared with my change, the scar I had obtained when I was fourteen in an ATV accident with my cousin. We were going to the beach through a very narrow rocky road, my cousin, who had been driving, lost control and we came to stop in a wired fence, that somehow stopped us from having a worse fall, the ATV had fallen on top of us, thankfully his brother found us along with some tourists and helped us out. I traced the familiar skin, there was nothing there.

I walked back into the room towards the desk; there I found the promised car keys. A mustang, I smiled, at least that hadn't change, I decided to change my clothes so I could go out, I looked to the clock on the desk, 2:30, there was also a box on the desk, a phone, it was an old blackberry, but for 2004 it was the latest thing out, I grabbed it memorizing the number. Who was I going to call, was a mystery. Once dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black boots I was ready to go out, I lingered on the doorframe, and returned to find some sunglasses, I found a pair of wayfarer's and remembered that apart from the credit card I did not had any money, the letter said something about a safe, so I spent the next twenty minutes looking for it, and found it behind the few longer dresses in my closet, I entered the code and almost fainted, there was no way all that money was mine, nope.

Since I was a vampire and apparently emotions were now different, my shock was short-lived, so I picked two thousand dollars and made my way out. Now, to find a blood bank willing to sell me a few bags. I got into the car and thankfully it had a GPS, getting lost in Forks was not in my plans, according to my GPS the closest blood bank was in Port Angeles, an hour drive away. I sighed and supposed that going to the local hospital was not going to cut it, besides I did not wanted to meet the Cullens just yet. I checked the gas tank, it was full, and enough to get there and get back with minimum human contact, no need to accidentally kill someone.

I arrived almost at 4:00pm at Port Angeles, I drove around town until I found the place, the blood bank was inside the town's hospital, I straightened myself and got out of the car. Many people were around, I couldn't blame them, it was Wednesday, middle of the week, it was cloudy and it seemed that it was going to start raining in any minute. I braced myself and walked inside, the worse that could happen was me killing everyone inside this place, no biggie. The scent of blood hit me like a bucket of cold water, I stiffened but kept walking trying to distract myself, I reached the counter I was looking for, an old lady was in attendance.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" I smiled politely at the old lady, could blood even be sold? I tried to keep my face impassive, but between the lady's scent and my doubt it was becoming hard to do so.

"I was wondering how may someone acquire a pint of blood" the lady looked at me with a confused expression, I still had my sunglasses on "my friend's grandmother is very ill, but its being treated at her home by one of those healers, you see, and she is in need of a transfusion but she hates hospitals and does not believes in modern medicine" I explained feigning sorrow, the old lady looked at me with sad eyes, I removed my glasses and gave her my best glare.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for you friend, but we are not allowed to sell blood, we accept donors, but selling blood is a crime" she explained with a sad look upon her face, I was getting frustrated and hungrier by the minute, I looked at the old lady straight into her eyes.

"You will get me all the blood available" I growled in a very low voice, the lady blinked and repeated my sentence in a trance, she went to the back while I realized what I had done.

I had compelled someone; I racked my brain trying to remember if any of the vampires in the story could compel people, only the one in Vampire Diaries could. This was not good, or perhaps it was, I was torn between the advantage I now had and how wrong it was to use it. Freedom of speech and thought was a universal right, and I could take it away with one command. I gathered my thoughts when I sensed the lady returning, she came back with a portable cooler bag, it was medium sized, she gave it to me with a smile on her face, I sighed and took it, I wanted to make a run for it, but the thought of leaving the lady or myself to be recognized was stronger than my moral thoughts at the moment, I looked around trying to find security cameras, and sighted when I found none, for once I was grateful of being in 2004, I looked at the lady.

"You will remember nothing of this" I commanded, she nodded hazily and I took that moment to leave as fast as I could without raising suspicion. I had stolen blood from a hospital; this was my life now.

I sat inside my car with the cooler on the passenger seat, I needed a straw, sometimes I was truly pathetic. Driving around I saw a little convenience store, went in and bought myself a bag of straws, all while keeping myself from breaking several necks and sucking several bodies dry, I congratulated myself once in the safety of my car, I opened the cooler, several blood bags were stacked, I picked one and stuck a straw inside, I started drinking without giving it much thought, it tasted so sweet, like my favorite Swiss chocolate, I moaned happily as I drank, luckily my car's windows were tinted black so no one could see.

Once I finished with the bag I felt better, my throat no longer burned and I had no desire to kill people, at all. I checked myself in the car's mirror, my eyes were now a really alarming red color, so perhaps human blood was not a great idea, but I didn't knew how to hunt, or where the forest was, or where the Quileute lands began, so no, I was not going to hunt, at least not yet. I put on my sunglasses again and headed for the shopping district, I discarded the used bag in the cooler along with the unused ones. I smiled when I found what I was looking, a pharmacy.

The rest of my trip around Port Angeles was the same, I bought several boxes of brown contact lenses, that I put on immediately and then a bigger cooler and a bad of ice, then behind a gas station I moved the blood-bags to the bigger cooler with the ice, also in a little store I bought a cute ceramic travel mug that said "This Could be Vodka" on it. I made it home almost at nine, took a swift bath and got into my pj's when I remembered a crucial part of being a vampire in this particular universe, vampires couldn't sleep. I groaned and made my way downstairs and started filling my freezer with the blood bags that I had left in the cooler. Forty-five bags later, I grew bored and starting walking aimlessly around the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys! Happy New Year!**_

 _ **Without much ado I present you Chapter Two of CF: Live Free or Twihard!**_

 _ **Happy Readings**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

When morning dawned I was ready to commit murder. That had been the most boring night of my entire life, now I understood why vampires went to school. I looked at the clock 6:45am, school did not started until 8:00am, perhaps I could go today and take the midterms, I mean how hard could it be? It was Junior year, it couldn't be hard, besides I was a _magna cum laude_ graduated lawyer with two masteries and had a PhD on the way, that I was never going to be able to finish now, great.

I also needed to find something to do, perhaps announcing myself to the Cullen coven could be a good idea, perhaps I could even seduce Edward, if he looked like Robert Pattison or at least like Meyer had described him, I wouldn't mind it one bit. I smiled happily as I gathered my papers and a backpack and several notebooks that I found in my room, the fates had thought about everything, even about Edward's mind reading ability, which meant that to him I was going to be as interesting as Bella had been in the books, and I had almost two months to win the brooding vampire over.

I reviewed the documents before leaving, birth certificate, check, emancipation certificate, check, grades report from previous obscure school, check. I smiled, as I finished packing my bag, I had packed several contact lenses because they only lasted for three hours at the most, thankfully I could feel them dissolve so I knew when to change them, I filled my travel mug with blood and closed its lid, perhaps with all the students the Cullens wouldn't notice my little snack, I also had a hefty drink of what was left on the bag before going out, better to be safe than sorry.

Inside the car another though reached my head, I was supposed to be a newborn, a mindless 'beast' like creature lusting for blood. I frowned and then shrugged, perhaps it was my anomalistic OCD self at it again, I drove to school with the help of my trusted GPS, I parked in an empty slot with ease and made my way into the building, reaching the main office had been an easy task, although the secretary had looked at me skeptically, I smiled at her and wished her a nice day when she gave me my schedule and the map of the building.

My first class was English with someone called Mr. Mason, I arrived to his class several minutes early, he eyed me as he read my documents, he seemed content with them and asked me to find a seat, I looked around and found a really nice spot, next to one Edward Cullen, it was my lucky day, because damn he looked really fine. I sat, remembering to keep the lid of my travel mug closed, I supposed that the faint scent that came from it could disguise me for a little while, he looked in my direction and I flashed him a smile.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Noir" I said taking a bold approach, I offered him my hand, that was covered in a mitten, he gave me a smiled and shook it.

"Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you" he said, his eyes were a really nice washed down golden color, and not that creepy yellow like the contacts the actors had to use in the movies, he seemed to frown, and I kept the smile on my face, he had realized that he couldn't read my mind, perfect.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Cullen" I said running my hand through my hair, he apparently had caught up in my flirting, since I could not flirt to save my life, he laughed to himself and raised an eyebrow "I had to try" I said raising my hands in defense.

"It was not a nice try," he conceded, I laughed "call me Edward"

"Only if you call me Alex" he smirked at me, I had not expected Edward Cullen to be so amiable, in the books he had been portrayed as a moody teenager or a creepy brooding stalker, but that perhaps could be accounted to Bella's scent.

We discussed several topics until the class started; he was a really interesting person. The class had been dull, and I was extremely glad when I heard the bell, I started packing up my stuff, I checked my schedule, Trigonometry, I huffed and heard a chuckle next to me, it was Edward.

"What is so funny?" I asked, he smiled innocently; this playful Edward Cullen was disconcerting.

"Nothing" he murmured, I picked my bag and headed for the door when a hand grabbed my arm, i turned to face Edward.

"Yes?" I asked, he was smiling at me.

"I have trigonometry too, I can walk you there" he offered, I smiled, so I was interesting enough for him to want to follow.

"Sure" I agreed, we walked side to side the school was not big enough for me to get lost in it, but I guessed that Edward wanted to see if he could read my mind or why he couldn't.

We walked down the dull hallway, honestly didn't this people knew about lighter colors? The weather was bad enough as it was, I sighed. We entered the classroom and the teacher, who's name I couldn't be bothered to remember made me present myself in front of the class.

"Hello, my name's Alexandra Noir, I'm from Florida, I like dogs and reading" _I'm also a bloodsucking creature that could kill all of you in the blink of an eye, except for the Cullen dude, who would most likely help me._

Yeah, that went well, then I took my seat in the back and could feel Edward's stare through the whole hour. After trigonometry I had History, with none of the Cullens, meaning I could get a sip of my 'snack' because honestly being around this many people was beginning to affect me, I had also deduced that my apparent 'self control' was due to my inability to stay focused in one thing for too long, I mean yes my throat burned, and yes the students smelled deliciously, but the civil war had been pretty interesting too, and the trigonometry problems a tad frustrating to do, and Shakespeare was really cool too.

So as long as this place managed to keep me distracted, the students were mostly safe. I took a sip from my mug and closed my eyes in delight. After History I went to the bathroom to replace my contacts, and then I had lunch, joy. I made the line as a normal student would and bought a chocolate bar, then proceeded to sit on an empty table to glare at the offending sweet.

"It's not going to catch fire if you keep doing that" said a voice to my right, I looked up to find a grinning Alice Cullen. I snorted.

"I had to try, I'm Alex," I said motioning for her to sit, she did.

"Oh I know, rumors spread fast around here," she said with a smile "I'm Alice Cullen"

"Oh, I think I met your brother" I said playing dumb; she laughed.

"Oh which one of them?" She asked slyly, I feigned surprise.

"There are more of you?"

"Yes, there's Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and me" she explained happily, I nodded.

"That's nice, Edward was the one I met, he takes English and Trigonometry with me"

"Nice, I hope to see more of you Alex!" She said cheerily, she bided me goodbye and walked to her table, the Cullens were staring at me, I stayed on my table and took another sip from my mug. Another girl joined me; she seemed shy.

"Hi" I greeted, she gave me a timid smile.

"Hi, I'm Angela" oh, so this was Angela Webber, I smiled kindly at her.

"I'm Alex" she nodded, she smelled nice, not like someone I would kill on sight, but nice enough for me to notice, I took another sip.

"I wanted to welcome you to Forks High school" she said shyly, I smiled.

"Thanks, you're the first person to actually welcome me" that seemed to light her up a bit "tell me about Forks, what can we do around here?"

"Well, not much actually" she giggled "we go to La Push on occasions, or to Port Angeles, thats where you'll find the shopping district, a movie theater and several other things, and sometimes we visit Seattle"

"So Forks' a quiet little town" I said, she smiled at me and nodded. "That's nice, I guess, living in a big city was not cutting it for me"

"Why?" She asked, and I could see that she immediately regretted it.

"When my parents" I gestured with my had, and she understood my meaning, my parents were not dead, thank you very much, but in another universe living a happy life " I felt alone and I couldn't stand the place anymore, same with beaches"

"A shipwreck" she murmured, I nodded, I needed a plausible excuse to not get dragged to La Push, fearing the beach or harboring ill will towards it would do. The bell rang and Angela looked at me anxiously.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"Bio lab" she answered, I smiled.

"Perfect! Me too" I stood and she followed, steering me towards the lab.

On the way she spoke of the different courses, the teachers and the activities that the school did, she also told me about the town, once we reached the classroom I was certain that I was as Forks savvy as any of its inhabitants. She bided me goodbye and walked to her table, where she was sitting with a guy, I supposed that he was the Eric dude. I stood next to the teacher's desk until he arrived, Edward also joined the classroom and sat alone in a table, once the teacher made me introduce myself to the class he gestured me to sit next to Edward.

"Hello again" I said taking my seat, Edward nodded his head at me, the class passed between watching several samples under the microscope and bantering with Edward, I could notice his growing frustration as he couldn't read my mind.

Once the class was over Angela walked me to my Physics class, another class that I hated with passion back when I truly was in high school, Angela promised to tutor me if I needed it, which I thanked her profusely, because I was really horrible with the subject. And if I could manage the tutoring without murdering the girl, well, that was a plus for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys, thanks for the positive feedback I've received, it just makes me want to write more, we have several surprises to come**_

 _ **so i really hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

School day was over and I felt a certain emptiness on my way home, I mean, what was I was supposed to do now? Homework? I was a master procrastinator when it came to doing homework, there was even a teacher back in college who usually accepted a portfolio from me with all the homework from the semester at the end of it. I wasn't suddenly going to turn into a saint and do my homework everyday, ew. I got home and dropped my backpack in a corner, I took off the pair of contacts, third of the day, and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were really creepy.

I went up to my room and had a quick shower, I couldn't remember Meyer talking about vampire cleaning habits, but I guessed they were not so different from human ones, besides my consciousness wouldn't let me go without a bath for long, I shrugged internally as I dressed myself. I walked downstairs and decided that I was not hungry, thirsty I meant. I grabbed my sunglasses and headed out.

I drove around town, refilled my gas tank, bought myself a coke, puked it, sulked, drove around a little more, and finally found, myself in front of the Newton's store, I sighed as I walked in.

"Hey! You're the new girl!" Said the cheery voice of Mike Newton from behind the counter, I gave him a little smile as I walked uncertainly towards him, his scent was really appealing, not enough to turn me into a stalker, but enough to awaken my thirst, healthy human guy yum.

"Hi," I greeted, "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" My question seemed to throw him off his feet a bit. He frowned, and then smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Mike, Mike Newton, I saw you in a few of my classes today" he explained, I had reached the counter.

"Oh, that's nice" I murmured examining a tent.

"You like camping?" He asked, he was far too cheery for my tastes.

"Yeah, a bit" _not really,_ I thought.

"Cool! Then you're going to love this" he proceeded to explain all the equipment that they had available at the store, I pretended to hear him and hummed from time to time. While I had done my fair share of camping trips when I had attended high school and with my family, I always preferred five stars resorts to humid tents.

I ended up buying a tent, a sleeping bag and several other miscellaneous that I found interesting. Mike kept making small talk, he was a good kid, perhaps a little to excited, but a good kid. He helped me load it up in the trunk of my car being extremely careful with the paint, I thanked him and gave him a fifty dollars tip, which he tried to deny. But I was very persuasive. Besides I could tip off a 16? 17? Year old, I was 31, or had been, or mentally was. It was still confusing.

After not finding anything amusing to do and it was barely six I decided to go home to leave the car there and take a walk around, I slipped in a pair of contacts and stuffed an emergency pair in my pockets. Forks was a really boring place, like, who names a place after an eating utensil. I kept walking aimlessly around town, always making sure to notice where I turned so I could get back home. I stopped dead on my tracks when I heard a scream, it sounded like a girl, I ran in its direction to find myself in a dark alley, it was a man trying to force himself up on a girl, she looked to be 14 at most, my blood boiled, I ran, with an inhuman speed and ripped him off the girl throwing him towards a wall, the girl was crying, but a quick scan revealed me that she was okay, it was just the shock, she was staring at me with wide scared eyes.

"Hey, its okay, he won't hurt you now" I said soothingly, she kept crying, she held on to me, and my other, not that welcomed senses kicked in, she was bleeding and I was vampire, the scent was rich and taunting with hints of spice, it took all my willpower to not drain her then and there, I pushed her away as slowly as I could and stared at her dead in the eyes.

"Run home, nothing happened, you fell and hurt yourself, you wont remember this" the girl stood on a trance and started running out of the alley, I released a breath I didn't knew I was holding, the scent still was too fresh on my mind, I stood and turned to the rapist who was scrambling to get up, I glared at him, he was staring at me confusedly, my mind was still whirling with hate towards him and the primitive need to kill.

I couldn't stand rapists, out of all the offenders, child abusers and rapists were second and first on my shit list, and were not tolerated. I rounded him and without thinking it twice, I struck. His body felt limp to the street and I regained myself again. I had killed a man in cold blood, a rapist yes, but a man nonetheless. I had never killed anyone, in all my years working for the Public Ministry I had been caught in the middle of shootings and assaults but I had never pulled a trigger on someone, even though I was one of the personalities certified to do so.

I stayed there looking at the body in horror and started hyperventilating. I wasn't even aware that vampires could hyperventilate, I feared that I was going to start crying but I remembered that I couldn't, and I needed to, I needed to cry, I needed to vent, to break something, to punch someone, I slid down the wall of the alley holding my knees up to my chest and I realized something. Joking about murdering someone and actually doing it were two complete different things. I took a deep breath of air I didn't need, and tried to stand and forced myself to vomit the man's blood, it was a really painful process that left me on the floor once again.

I couldn't pass out, that took me several moments to actually comprehend, I was laying on the cold street, the scent of the blood no longer affecting me, I felt ready to die, but being an immortal vampire didn't allowed me that little mercy. I laid there in the dark next to a corpse, I had been here for two days and I already wanted to die, great, just great. I needed my mom or my dad, them to hold me as if I was a little girl and tell me that everything was going to be all right.

"This way Rose, the scent feels closer" said a voice from the outside of the alley, I lifted my head and wanted to run, but I couldn't, my body was ready to make a run for it but my mind kept me grounded.

"Oh my" gasped a female voice, Rose, I supposed, the light steps grew closer, someone touched my shoulder, I opened my eyes to find concerned gold ones looking at me, Rosalie, my mind supplied.

"Is she dead?" Asked, whom I supposed was Emmett; I blinked at Rosalie.

"No, she's one of us," murmured Rosalie taking in the scene around me "what happened to you?" She asked me helping me into a sitting position, I felt so pathetic.

"He was about to rape a little girl, I stopped him" I explained slowly in a very low voice, Rosalie nodded.

"Who turned you?" Asked Emmett poking the corpse with his shoe.

"I don't know" I answered honestly, both vampires exchanged looks; Emmett seemed to notice something more.

"You drunk his blood, and then puked it?" He sounded incredulous.

"I didn't wanted to kill him, it felt so wrong, I just wanted to stop him and something took over me, I don't like this" I rambled helplessly, Rosalie looked at me with veiled pity, she helped me to my feet.

"Your eyes are red, how have you've been surviving?" Her voice was suspicious; I looked between her and Emmett.

"I stole a blood bank" I confessed looking at my shoes, I pondered telling them about my 'power' and decided to tell them, they already knew my worst secret, why not another one "I can compel people to do as I want" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"And you have used this ability to?" She asked skeptically.

"Twice now, the lady at the blood bank, I didn't knew that I could do that and then the girl to make her forget about this and run" I said in a small voice, Rosalie and Emmett shared a glance.

"Come" said Rosalie extending her hand to me, I looked at her uncertainly "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" she said as if I was a little child, and perhaps compared to her, I was. I took her hand slowly; she smiled.

"Go ahead" said Emmett from behind me "I'll get rid of the body"

"Here" said Rosalie extending me her jacket, I looked at her puzzled "There's blood on your shirt" she explained nonchalantly, I nodded and wrapped myself in the jacket zipping it up, she led me out of the alley.

"What time is it?" I inquired; Rosalie glanced at me.

"Almost ten" was her answer, we kept walking in a comfortable silence, Emmett joined us a few minutes later.

We reached the Cullen's house at what seemed an eternity later, but I was not tired, weary yes, tired nope. I stopped abruptly when she was going to lead me to the front steps; she turned to look at me, a soft look on her face.

"Come, I promised that you were not going to get hurt" she said, I felt Emmett's hand on the small of my back pushing me lightly towards the steps, I took a deep breath and followed her, under normal circumstances I wouldn't had followed them so meekly, but I had already had an emotional breakdown and was in a really fragile mental state.

I walked through the threshold still holding Rosalie's hand; it was comforting. She led me inside the house towards the living room; she had me sit on the prim white couch and left me with Emmett while she apparently searched for her family. Emmett was eyeing me strangely.

"Aren't you the new girl who joined Fork's High?" He asked after a moment, I nodded "How didn't you killed half's the student population?" I blinked twice at his question and shrugged, he smiled at me, he was weird, good looking, yes, but weird.

Rosalie returned a few minutes later with who I supposed was Esme. Esme gave me a concerned look, and then Carlisle joined us. He looked, handsome, like a perfectly sculpted angel, he was truly a _supernatural_ sight. I wanted to smile at my inner joke, but kept my face blank. Carlisle was, too, eyeing me with several degrees of concern, no doubt Rosalie had told them about my situation, I was growing impatient.

"Rose told us that you're a vampire," said Carlisle warily, I nodded "can you tell us about you?" And this was the moment in which I had to mind my lies; here went nothing.

"I'm Alexandra, Alex, from Florida, my parents died abroad back in 2003, I, someone tried to kill me, I suspect murder, my parents I suspect were murdered too, I got turned and thought that I could continue with my life, tried to, my parents had a lot of money, so I moved, the sun was a problem now, I had to look for an innocuous place, I managed to control my thirst enough to get here and rob a blood bank, I also discovered that I had now a special ability, since I was a child I was always very persuasive, but now I can compel people to actually do as I say, that's how I got the blood at the blood bank, and how I made the little girl run before attacking the man" the four vampires in the scene were staring at me, Carlisle approached me.

"Rose mentioned that you managed to vomit the man's blood from your system, and that you attended school today" I nodded slowly. "You met two of my children today, didn't you?" I nodded again; he gave me a little smile. I think that he wanted me to speak.

"I want to finish high school, and I met Edward and Alice today, they were really nice" I said omitting talking about the man.

"Alexandra" he said using my full name, I was in attention instantly "Can you tell us about the man?"

"He had a girl, I don't like rapists, can't stand them, something came over me and the next I know is that I am drinking his blood and then I realized what I had done, I felt... Dirty" I stopped uncomfortable relieving the moment "I did not wanted his blood inside me, it felt wrong, horrible, so I forced myself to get it out" my voice wavered and Esme was instantly sitting next to me holding my hand, again I felt that I wanted to cry and could not, it was the most horrible feeling in the world, I hated feeling so weak, I shook my head several times trying to regain my train of thought.

"We would like to help you," said Esme still holding my hand, my eyes found her and I felt even more ashamed of what I had done, I nodded weakly. She smiled at me and I leaned into her.

"I miss them" I whispered after a while, Carlisle looked at me confusedly "Mom and dad" I explained further, and I really did, I wanted in this very moment to call my mom and tell her about what I had done, she probably had answers... Or at worst she could tell me that she had warned me about those devilish books that I had made dad buy me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys! I hope you are enjoying this, as I said in The Potterverse, I WILL BE POSTING ON SUNDAYS NOW, due to University ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I love them.**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. are you up for a Q & A session? I'll be online for a while, so if you want ask away, it could be about this fic, the other or alex in general ^^ (Im bored lets do something fun) **_

* * *

I sat there leaning into Esme for a really long time, even Jasper, Alice and Edward joined us at some point, they had been hunting, and had been very surprised to find me there. Alice seemed excited at the prospect of having another 'sister', Jasper seemed very relieved that I was not human and Edward was just staring curiously at me. Carlisle promised me that on Christmas break I could learn how to hunt properly and, that until then, I could keep drinking the blood I had stolen.

When the clock struck four in the morning I decided to go home, I had to get ready for class, in that moment I had remembered that I was still wearing Rosalie's jacket and tried to give it back to her, she told me that I could keep it, I shrugged. Edward was offered by Alice to get me home and I tried to tell her that it was fine, but she insisted, they both did.

Edward walked me home, at first he was confused of my unwillingness to run, until I explained that I did not trusted my vampire senses, at least not yet. He made a comment on me being a weird vampire and then explained his mind reading power to me, and confessed that he could not read my mind, I smiled slyly remembering the letter and made a comment about how my mind was too cool for him to read, that got a laugh out of him.

"I'll see you in a few hours then?" he said once we reached my house, I nodded slowly, he smiled at me and disappeared in a blur, smiling I walked into my house.

After a long bath in my Jacuzzi that lasted almost until seven, I felt ready enough to face the world again. I got dressed in a simple black t-shirt, jeans and my white chucks, grabbed my backpack, sunglasses, and keys and headed out the door.

The routine was more of less the same until the end of the semester, just now that instead of me being alone; I was usually with one or more of the Cullens. It was both comforting and annoying at the same time, I mean, I knew that Rosalie and Emmett had found me probably at my worst, but that did not meant that I was some sort of damsel in distress, I was never a damsel in distress. They were always watching me in school as if I was going to snap and murder half the student population, I honestly now knew how Jasper felt.

I tried to push them to the back of my mind and continue with my routine, Carlisle was by far the most comprehensive when it came to my living habits and usual weirdness, apparently I was not cut out to be a vampire. Alice often joked that I was the most 'human' vampire she had ever seen. Since I had not remembered the transition, nor anything unusual about my life, I supposed that I got stuck like this, besides several weeks ago I had been in my office giving out orders, it was not like I had suffered de-aging, a vampire transformation, and inter-dimensional travel in the span of a single night, preposterous.

The semester ended without a hitch and for Christmas vacations I temporarily moved to the Cullen residence, besides it was not as if they needed a spare bed for me, or room for that matter, although I'm pretty sure that Alice had something to do with my new 'temporarily' expanded closet, not that I was complaining or anything, I loved clothes and buying stuff. Rosalie had offered to take a look at my baby (car) and I couldn't complain either, car maintenance was a complete bitch if you didn't knew the problem, reason why I always relayed on my dad or, back when we dated, Charles.

I frowned staring at myself in the mirror of the Cullen guest room, why was I thinking about that douche again? Oh yes, cars. I shook my head and continued staring at my clothes, I was going to learn how to hunt today, December 18th, so I had decided to go for some comfortable black skin-tight yoga pants and a black t-shirt and some running shoes, and I had pulled my hair back in a ponytail, it was functional, and I had never hunted before, ever.

I walked out the room to the living room where the Cullens were waiting for me, Alice giggled when she saw my attire, I just raised an eyebrow, they were all dressed casual, I mean they were going out hunting in designer clothes, normal. We walked out of the house, Esme gave me a little smiled before they all disappeared in a blur, all of them save for Edward who was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Still afraid of running?" he joked; I glared.

"I don't do running, not when I was human and certainly not now" I said with a serious expression, Edward laughed, I really hated running and avoided it at all costs, usually my gym trainers had to actually drag me out to run, and don't get me started on charity marathons, I detested those things.

"Get on my back," said Edward with a smile, I tilted my head "It's a bit far and we won't get there today if you decide to walk, hop on" he crouched next to me, I sighed and jumped on his back.

"If you drop me, be it by accident or not, you will regret it" I threatened, he nodded and took off.

He ran easily through the forest, reaching the others in no time at all, he was seriously the fastest of them all, we reached our hunting area in like half an hour, so I guessed we were closer to Alaska or Canada than we were to Forks, I jumped off Edward's back and surveyed the place, a few deer were walking around and eating grass, yummy. Alice and Jasper were already in a crouching position, Carlisle stood next to me.

"Hunting is relatively easy and its mostly instinct," he explained, I nodded "You have to let yourself loose in the wilderness"

"Like meditating?" I asked, he laughed.

"But without the actual meditating being done" he told me "Look at Rose and Emmett" he pointed to where the pair was fighting a couple of bears, it looked weird but they were doing it so aesthetically, damn.

"They look" I fumbled with my thoughts trying to find a correct word to described them " visually pleasant" Carlisle raised an eyebrow, and Jasper, of all people, laughed; fucking empaths.

"Right" said Carlisle staring at me, Edward was silently laughing in the back, no doubt Carlisle was thinking about my reaction, or lack of it. Esme gave me an encouraging smile before going off to chase a large deer, Alice and Jasper soon followed, Edward came to stand next to me and Carlisle.

"I'll help her" he said to Carlisle, the doctor gave me a concerned look "Go on" Carlisle spared me a glance before taking off too.

"You should go too" I said after a moment, Edward chuckled.

"We promised to help you hunt, and you're probably the weirdest vampire we've met" he said, with a playful smile on his lips.

"Thanks for telling me that I'm defective, I was not born to be a vampire," I said snappishly, Edward laughed.

"What were you born to do?" he asked curiously.

"Rule a country" I deadpanned, he raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, you have to hunt or you'll probably kill the first person who crosses you in the street, and we don't want that" he said offhandedly, I snorted.

"Right, hunt, on it" I closed my eyes trying to 'see' with my sense of smell, the ground was very wet, so the first thing I smelled was the grass and the trees, wood, and more grass, then I smelled it, it was faint but still there, the sweet chocolaty smell of fresh blood, still, it was not enough to make me run in a frenzy after it, it was calling, very appealing, my throat burned as if I had a cold, but speaking as someone who suffered from tonsillitis for the 9 first years of my life, it was _not that bad,_ I looked at Edward "What now?"

"You don't feel the need to go chasing?" he asked dumbfounded, I shook my head, he groaned, "Give me five minutes" and so he was gone.

I stood there like a statue, perhaps if this vampire thing did not work for me I could become a store mannequin, ha, a mannequin that occasionally killed customers, perfect. Edward came back, apparently already fed because his eyes were golden again, hauling a doe by its neck, it seemed to still be alive, he offered it to me, I could smell the blood and it was very appealing, and I was very thirsty, but still, it was a living animal, I scrunched my nose.

"Is that even sanitary?" I asked, Emmett laughed in the distance and I could feel Carlisle face palming, Edward seemed to be done with me.

"For the love of whomever you believe in, kill the god dammed thing," he growled menacingly, yup even if he sparkled, he was a predator.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist" I said grabbing the doe and sinking my teeth in its fur, blood filled my mouth and I moaned happily, but my happiness was cut short when the doe ran out of blood, I dropped its corpse to the ground and looked at Edward.

"I'm not going to get you another one, go yourself" he stated crossing his arms, I huffed and because I was still hungry and now even more, I took off in a flash.

I was running behind a flock of deer when something else caught my fancy, a bear, it was bigger than any of the deer and smelled even better, I smirked when I saw that it noticed me and then I charged. The bear was strong and it tried to bite me and claw me a few times, but what the bear didn't knew is that I had a brother that loved to get into fights with me, and he was most likely 6'2, and I was 5'6 and he doubled my weight, the asshole… Oh right, bear. I sunk my teeth into the bear and drained it enjoying every second of it, once I was done with it, I left its corpse on the ground and wiped my mouth with my hand, I was not thirsty anymore.

"So you are a vampire after all," joked Emmett coming to stand next to me, I rolled my eyes "I was starting to doubt you there for a second"

"I'm still not sure if it's the best way," I said with a small smile looking at Edward, he was glaring at me.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get used to it," said Rosalie, I nodded.

"She will" chimed in Alice, she had probably 'seen' me hunting.

We were getting ready to get home when I walked up to Edward and looked up at him innocently, he was still apparently annoyed, and this was the brooding Edward Cullen we all knew and loved, I tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, he looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I tried, he rolled his eyes but I could see that he wanted to smile "it's not my fault you know?"

"Of course" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Will you take me back?" I asked hopefully, the others had already left, he sighed and crouched next to me; I let out a childish 'yay' and jumped on his back, he took off immediately.

We arrived to the house first than the others, Edward dropped me on the floor cautiously, I thanked him and made way for my room, I mean the guest room. I took a long bath and changed my clothes, I opted for a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top, I decided to go barefoot because why the hell not… And now, what? I had nothing else to do, as a vampire I couldn't even eat a bowl of popcorn to pass the time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys! chapter number 5 here and fresh, hope you enjoy it, have fun!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

The Cullens were probably all off in pairs doing couple stuff and the only one available for me to bother was Edward, I sighed as I walked down the hall to his room, his door was closed so I knocked a few times, Edward opened the door with a confused look on his face, I beamed up at him, he raised an eyebrow but led me in anyways closing the door behind him, I sat cross-legged on his black couch and started shuffling a few of his CD's that were within arms reach. He stood there watching me awkwardly.

"What?" I asked after a moment, he shrugged and sat next to me.

"You are different," he said handing me another CD, I giggled.

"Nah, I'm only human" I joked bumping my shoulder with his, he laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that you're a vampire" he remarked with a smile.

"I'm still not sure about that," I said lowly; he looked at me.

"Oh trust me, you are" he said crossing his arms behind his head and laying back on the couch.

"You have a pretty cool taste in music," I said after a while in silence, I loved music, whether it was the classics or whatever was popular at the moment, music was life, he chuckled.

"You know, you arrived less than a month ago and I felt like I've known you for a longer time than that" he said quietly to me, he was still laying down with his eyes closed.

"Maybe its because we don't need sleep, and we've been talking much, I've basically told you my entire life by this point" obviously a washed off version of my life, but nonetheless.

"And yet every time I think I finally know you, you surprise me yet again" he said, wonder filling his voice, I laughed.

"Well, nobody likes monotonous relationships" I said matter-of-factly, he opened one eye and smiled at me.

"Oh, are we in a relationship now?" he asked, his hand moving to grab a strand of my hair that was curling slightly at the tip, I smirked.

"Oh, I don't know Mr. Cullen, are we?" I said teasingly, if only Stephanie Meyer hadn't butchered his personality, he wasn't that much of a moody teenager, or perhaps that only happened because of miss Swan, anyways, he cupped my face with his hand.

"That depends on you Miss Noir, do you want us to be in a relationship? And you do have to answer me since I can't read your mind" he said his face closer to mine, I considered myself as a lucky person, and that luck always came because of the chances I had taken in life, so whenever I saw a chance I always took it, this being one, I closed the gap between me and Edward capturing his mouth in a slow lazy kiss.

What begun as a slow kiss turned out to be the best make-out session in my whole life, I ended up straddling Edward while he gripped my thighs, he was an extremely good kisser and since vampires did not need air to breathe we could indulge ourselves for as long as we wanted to. I smirked into the kiss when I realized that I was making out with _Edward Cullen_ , a character from a story for impressionable young teenagers and I was a 31-year-old woman living in a 21 year old body pretending to be 17. If anyone had dared to tell me that something like this was to happen I would've lock him or her up in a mental institution.

"You'll be the ruin of me," Edward mumbled in between kisses "What are you?" I smiled, and separated from him enough to look at him in the eyes with a mischievous expression.

"Why, love, I'm the devil in disguise" I said my accent getting thicker with each words, I guess that's what you got when your father was a British raised Spaniard and your mother happened to be French and to make matters worse add to that several odd years living in the states, having mixed accents was a complete nightmare. Edward chuckled but kept kissing me lazily.

After our impromptu make out session we both walked outside before it escalated to something more, not that I planned to stop Edward if it was to happen, but I remembered that he was kind of an old school guy that believed in marriage and all that jazz. And I was a junior in high school so it probably was a few years before Edward and I had some serious action, damn. Edward walked to the piano and started playing; I frowned. I could never learn to play piano properly, something about having a short attention span for the long hours of practice that it required.

I grabbed an old book from the Cullen's bookcase and sat in a nearby couch and lost myself to the pages. It was several hours later that I put the book down that I looked up to find the Cullens, save for Jasper, staring at me with several degrees of concern, I was an avid reader, so what? I smiled sheepishly.

"That's fantastic," said Jasper after a while, I raised an eyebrow "Your emotions, when you read they change like if one was looking through a kaleidoscope" he explained, he was a bit poetic then, I smiled.

"Thanks" I said uncertain.

Alice laughed out loud while the others smiled, sitting there I realized that the Cullens were truly a close family and perhaps they weren't that different from my own, I smiled sadly, it was a bittersweet experience and Jasper immediately felt the change in my mood; he frowned but I waved it off. We kept talking through the night; Emmett made a few jabs about me and Edward, Esme looked really excited at the prospect of having another child, Rosalie and Alice too and Carlisle just smiled at me in the same way my dad used to do when he felt proud of me. In that little moment I felt that I had found my home away from home.

Going back to school after the winter break was dreadful, at least I had gotten used to the 'vegetarian', honestly it was not even funny, diet. I kept using the brown contacts if anything because seeing my eyes the same color they had been in my previous life, if I could call it that, brought me a certain degree of comfort. For the past week the school had been buzzing with excitement for the arrival of Bella Swan, I honestly couldn't care less, but that was probably because I was still mourning my ability to sleep, like who would want to be a vampire? At what cost?

Edward and I walked down the hallway holding hands, according to him our going back to school in a relationship had brought mixed reactions from the students, one of the few students who didn't seem to mind if I dated a rock or something was Angela, and that was because she was a genuinely nice person, I made sure to sit with her in math's and physics and in history, the only subject in which I could really, really, help her, since she was pants at it and I was a history buff. Not that I couldn't help her with English class or Spanish but she was really good at those on her own. I also made sure to sit with her sometimes at lunch while Edward sat with the other Cullens, after all maintaining friendships while being in a relationship was the key, if not, who was going to be there for you when an idiot decided to fuck up?

I had made sure that Edward and I arrived a little late to biology class and that we had fed extremely good the night before, no need to have two potential hungry vampires in the same room as someone who apparently smelled really good. We entered the classroom and Bella was already seated next to a boy in the back, our desk waiting for us. I took my seat and immediately tried to find Bella's scent, I had to admit that I was curious, I smelled the room slowly trying to distinguish any difference, and then I noticed it, pure sweetness, venom started pooling in my mouth and I swallowed hard, yeah her blood was extremely appealing. I felt Edward shift next to me and I didn't need his mind reading powers to tell me that he was thinking the same, we exchanged a knowing glance, the teacher was as usual droning about cells and mitosis, honestly I had taken college level biology this was extremely dull compared to what I had seen.

I then remembered that I was a thirty one year old woman in a twenty one year old body posing as a seventeen year old teenager, most classes were dull. I held Edward's hand in mine as I distracted myself from Bella's scent, which was easy enough as my mind started remembering the fanfiction I had read in my youth, oh dear, _those_ things, I still blamed Maggie for most stuff. I was still reminiscing when the bell rang, Bella long forgotten, Edward and I waited as the students walked out and we made our way silently to the parking lot so we could breathe clean, uncontaminated air.

"What was that?" Edward asked leaning on my car, I took the spot next to him.

"Like hell if I know" I lied smoothly, I held his hand in mine while we sat there.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello guys! I want to apologize for not posting yesterday, but the chapter was not uploading and I was tired and decided to fall asleep, but here's the chapter ;) so... yeah, enjoy!_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _ps. Feedback is always welcome._**

* * *

Alice found us in that same exact position at the end of the school day, she and Jasper frowned at us but we just shrugged, I threw Edward my car keys, he caught them in a swift movement, I winked at Alice, and she understood that we were to talk once in the safety of the Cullen household. She and Jasper made their way towards Rose's convertible, and Edward raced Rose back to the house. We didn't bother in entering the house but rather engaged in a fast run through the woods, not that I liked running any better but sometimes it was the only choice.

And no one was going to mention that I had crashed into several trees several times, ever. We reached a clearing in which I sat immediately cross-legged on the ground, the others followed, I proceeded then to start taking leaves off my hair, Edward chuckled and proceeded to help me, we all sat there in comfortable silence, Edward and I fumbling with my hair, once all the leaves were out I cleared my throat.

"That new girl" I started "Bella, she smells very appealing" I said, Edward nodded.

"I have never smell someone who has that strong scent" Edward admitted, I grabbed his hand in mine and started absentmindedly playing with his fingers, he turned to me "How did you managed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I tuned her out of my head, I started thinking about other stuff" I said offhandedly, Emmett snorted.

"Only you Alex can turn away from a potential singer" said Rosalie, I tilted my head to the side.

"Singer?" I asked playing stupid.

"Honestly, sometimes I forget how new to this you are" she said with a smile.

"A singer is a person whose blood smells the most appealing to you, it literally quite calls you to it, hence why we call them singers" explained Jasper, I nodded.

"I don't think Isabella Swan is my singer" I admitted, the others nodded in relieve, safe for Edward who had a thoughtful expression.

"But I think she's mine" he said after a while, I punched him on the arm, he looked at me surprised, Alice stifled a laugh.

"Ouch?" Edward said looking at me confusedly, Alice was still giggling. I pouted; Rosalie joined Alice.

"Is not funny" I huffed crossing my arms, Emmett's laughed boomed around the clearing, Jasper was smirking knowingly at me. Edward still looked confused; Alice took pity on him.

"She's jealous Edward" Alice told him with a smile; Edward looked at me and grinned widely.

"I am not jealous" I stated, Edward was still grinning, I turned to glare at him "Just make sure to control your hormones pretty boy, or I will not be held accountable for my actions" I deadpanned, Edward gave me a wonky military salute and hugged me pulling me into his arms, he pressed a kiss to my hair, Alice squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't read her mind" Edward said after a while, I pushed him away and glared again.

"You can't read mine either pretty boy" I said sourly, Edward smiled softly.

"You are such a child sometimes" he said, I pouted "I was just stating a fact, nothing else"

"And I don't think she's only your singer, she could very well be an universal singer" I said, Emmett was staring at me as if I had grown a third head.

"Universal singer?" asked Jasper suddenly interested, I smiled an nodded.

"Well you know in blood donation, there are a's b's ab's and o's, right?" they all nodded "O is the universal donor and can donate to all other groups, perhaps miss Swan's blood is a very appealing blood not just to Edward and me, but to all vampires, which could be dangerous for her and Chief Swan" I explained, Jasper nodded.

"We should test it, because if its true then we are in serious trouble here" said Rosalie, I was staring at Edward trying to see if his expression changed, it didn't.

"Why would we be in trouble?" asked Jasper, Rosalie looked at him.

"If other vampires come and by any chance get a chance to smell the girl I doubt that they will have enough power of will to stop themselves from sucking her dry and if that were to happen we would have to leave, and honestly I quite like this place and I wont leave because of a human who's scent was too appealing" she said, the others nodded.

"And what if she is?" I asked "We can't possibly send her away, or mask her scent, is not like we can throw her in a ditch and she'll come out smelling like a dog or something" I said, Rosalie brightened.

"Alex you are a genius!" she exclaimed, Alice raised an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked, Rosalie smiled.

"We need to get miss Swan involved with the Quileute dogs! They smell horrid enough to us to mask a human scent" she said as if it was the easiest thing.

"The who dogs?" I asked playing stupid again.

"Quileute dogs" said Emmett "Werewolves that live in La Push, that's why we don't go there, there is a treaty in place that says that we cannot cross the borders"

"Werewolves, as in I transform into a mindless beast every full moon?" I asked; Edward tilted his head.

"No… werewolves as in I turn into a wolf at command" he said, I scrunched my nose.

"That is not a werewolf, that is a shape-shifter, know your mythological being" I scolded him gently, he chuckled.

"Fine, shape-shifters then, they prefer wolf from" he amended, I smiled.

"Although I don't think that is a good idea either, what if they tell her about us and she becomes obsessed with us, it would be a dangerous gamble" I said.

"Carlisle could speak to their current leader, if I reckon he's good friends with the chief, it would be in his best interests to keep the daughter of his friend safe" said Alice, it was a smart idea, and Billy Black could be our man.

We stayed there in the clearing for most of the afternoon and returned home at dusk. Esme was waiting for us. I sat with her for a while and we discussed cooking for a while, neither of us could eat of course, but damn I never thought I was going to miss cooking this bad. It was probably because I couldn't eat. Until, I suddenly had an idea. I waited for Carlisle to arrive home before leaving to my place, before leaving I asked him for a little favor, he seemed confused by my petition but agreed, I said goodbye to the Cullens and picking some stuff from Carlisle's, I drove to my house, I had stuff to do.

In retrospective hunting at wee hours of the night was not one of my brightest ideas, dragging several dead animals, no matter how strong I was not was not fun either, I had to do a few trips, on the plus side I now had a brand new bear rug. With the new and empty blood bags I had gotten from Carlisle I had drained several animals and I had now several bags full of animal blood, all neatly labeled, Deer, Bear, Mountain Lion and Jaguar. The deer blood ended up served in a wine glass and for my personal use of the night, the Jaguar's and Lion's ended up as blood-pops and with the bear's blood I had created some sort of blood jell-o that I could carry to school with me. The culinary arts never disappointed me; just wait until I could show Esme!

Next morning I got ready and at 7:30, Edward was already knocking on my door, I let him in and went to get my bag and books, stopping at the kitchen to serve Edward a fresh cup of deer blood, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow but drank the thing anyways, I smiled at him as I prepared my lunchbox with the jell-o.

"And what might that be?" he asked; I smiled.

"You'll see" I gave him a peck on the lips and continued humming a song to myself. Ten minutes later we were on our way to school, before going to my first class I took a little detour and compelled the lady of the cafeteria to hide my lunchbox somewhere cold, I joined Angela for our English class and parted ways for my art class, which I took with Edward and Jasper, I was pants at art, but I enjoyed it very much, or at least the history behind it.

Recess couldn't come at a better time, I pecked Edward on the lips and told him to save me a seat, I had told Angela that I was going to spend recess with the Cullens today and she had smiled brightly at me telling me to have fun, I hugged her and told her that I was going to find her afterwards so we could walk together to physics, she lit up like a Christmas tree, after making sure she was on a table with Eric, Tyler and Emily, I went towards the lady I had compelled and she brought my lunchbox, I thanked her and made way towards the Cullen table.

"I thought you spent recess with the Webber girl," said Emmett when I sat, I smiled at him.

"Not today though, I have a little something for you guys" I said as I opened my lunchbox, Alice sent Edward a questioning glance and he shrugged. She hadn't seen this! Perfect. I pulled out of the lunch box six medium sized plastic containers and six spoons.

"We can't eat Alex," murmured Rosalie, I grinned at her.

"This we can" I said handing her a container, she took it with a confused expression, the others imitated her, I handled them the spoons.

"What is this?" asked Jasper; I smiled at him.

"Special Jell-o, now open up and dig in" I said enthusiastically, Emmett shrugged and opened his container; he froze for a split second when he realized what was in.

"You are one hell of a thing, aren't you?" he said, I giggled, he beamed at me and dug in moaning appreciatively "Best idea ever Alex" he said after his first bite, the others followed suit, and for the first time since the Cullens had arrived to Forks they ate in the cafeteria.

Once recess was over Edward walked me towards Angela who was waiting for me at the door, he pecked me on the cheek before trailing behind Emmett and Jasper, and they had P.E. now. Angela was waiting for me with a smile on her face; Bella and Jessica were also there.

"Sup Angie!" I said once Edward left, she giggled.

"I don't know how you do it Alex, but I think I had never heard the Cullens laugh that much" she said as we walked, I laughed.

"Must be my charming personality" I joked, she snorted, I sensed that Bella and Jessica were still with us, I turned to them "how about you girls?" I asked politely.

"Nothing" they both answered, then Jessica seemed to perk up.

"Just wondering how you do it" Jessica mused out loud "Date Edward, hang out with the Cullens"

"Like I said, my charming personality and the accent, is all about the British accent love" I said, Angela giggled, Jessica smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You said you were from Florida though" she said after a few moments, I smiled.

"And did live in Florida, but I was born in London and my dad is from Spain and mum from France" I explained, Angela seemed suddenly full of questions and Jessica seemed interested.

"That's really cool!" Angela said, "Think about all the things you can learn, culture wise"

"Oh and I do! I speak five languages and I'm a cultural mess," I said with a smile.

"What brought you to Forks then?" asked Bella, I raised an eyebrow.

"Change of scenery, my parents were probably murdered, I was alone and this town seemed like a little happy place to start anew," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, I waved her off, no need in making her feel guilty.

We walked into class and I sat next to Angela, the teacher droned about things I couldn't be possibly less interested about and finally the bell rang, I almost walked out of that class in Vampire Speed, I was so fucking bored. I walked with the girls until we reached the basketball court, I huffed, I hated P.E. Edward who had just finished his class walked to me with a smile on his face, I crossed my arms, his smile turned into a smirk.

"Having fun?" he asked teasingly, I rolled my eyes.

"Ecstatic" I answered unemotionally, he pulled me into a hug, I smiled.

"You truly do hate sports, do you?" he asked, I nodded, and even more now, I had already suffered through my years of High School and P.E.

"Don't you have classes to attend to?" I asked pushing him away so I could look at his face; he rolled his eyes.

"You wound me Alex, you truly do," he said with mock hurt, I smirked.

"Don't let that get to you pretty boy" he grinned, pressed a kiss to my cheek and left with Emmett and Jasper who had been silently waiting for him.

Angela was smiling when I turned my attention back to her, Bella and Jessica were staring at me with amusement, I raised an eyebrow at them, P.E. had been as bad as I thought it was going to be, and not because I was as out of shape as I had been my first time around, but because I had to keep minding my vampire strength. When I got out of the gym I realized that it was snowing, great, and we had still a few hours to go. Students were talking excitedly about a possible snowball fight, I was happily ignoring them until a goddamned snowball hit me in the back of my head, I stopped walking as did Angela, Bella and Jessica had since left us to join Mike.

I turned slowly ready to murder who ever had dared to throw the offending ball at me, Emmett, he was standing next to Alice and Jasper, an innocent look on his face, I growled inwardly, Angela was staring at me with an amused expression on her face, I crouched and grabbed a handful of snow in my bare hand, I shaped it meticulously into a ball, Emmett was staring at me interested, I smiled and handled the small ball to Angela who took it confusedly, I then turned and kept walking as if nothing had happened, Angela hurriedly reached my side again the snowball still in her hands. In the split of a second I grabbed the snowball and threw it with all my might… straight to Emmett's face, I then grabbed Angela by the arm and dashed from the scene.

We ended up in the girl's bathroom; I was laughing like a deranged hyena, and Angela giggling next to me. We stayed there laughing for a couple of minutes.

"I'm not going out" I said, Angela snorted "Ever"

"But you'll have to go out at some point" she pointed out; I rolled my eyes.

"At least not until I have Edward to use as a shield" I then said, she laughed.

"You are evil" she joked, I smirked, Angela reminded me too much of Maggie, they could be quite shy, but once you got to know them, they had the coolest personality.

"You should go" I said after a while, she stared at me doubtfully "Go, I'll be fine, but if you do see Edward tell him about where I am"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sup guys sorry for the delay in the posting, been loaded up in exams lately, hopefully this week is the last of them for a while, enjoy the chapter, a little bit of angst ahead, enjoy!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

I ended up waiting for Edward an entire hour. The asshole. And afterwards he didn't even walked me to the car, oh no. According to him I had to face the consequences, well he was going to face the consequences too. I huffed as I ruffled my hair trying to get the snow out of it, Edward was standing next to my car with an innocent expression on his face, honestly, I glared as I got in, slamming the door as I did so. He drove to his house in relative silence and once he parked, I stormed out of the car huffing; he trailed after me, and grabbed me when I attempted to walk up the stairs.

"EDWARD!" I squealed as he lifted me up. He was laughing as he carried me upstairs to his bedroom "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN CULLEN, OR YOU'LL REGRET THIS" I kept screaming, he kept laughing and didn't let go of me until we were both in his room, he sat on his black couch still holding me tight, I tried to free myself again "Edward I'm not joking, let go of me"

"Awe come on, you're not really mad, are you?" he asked, a playful look on his face, I rolled my eyes. He nuzzled my neck as I tried to break free from his grasp.

"Listen Eddie-boy if you don't let go of me right now things will go very bad for you" I threatened, he just smirked and started biting my neck as I struggled, honestly wasn't I supposed to be stronger than him? I was a supposedly newborn vampire or something.

"Still mad at me?" he asked in between bites, it was getting extremely hard to concentrate.

"Very" I mumbled, I could feel him smiling against my neck, a low noise escaped from my mouth as he bit a soft spot, he and I froze, and after turning into a vampire I still had those? Interesting.

"Alexandra" he said, his voice heavy, he separated a bit from me so he could stare at my face, for whatever reason I was mad seemed inconsequential at the moment, I lifted my hand and caressed the outline of his face with my index finger, Edward took a breath he didn't need and it was all lost from there, I pounced on him and we proceeded to have our best make out session yet.

We came out of Edward's room a few hours' later sporting goofy grins; Emmett and Jasper were playing Mario Kart, but paused the game when they saw us. Emmett slowly smirked, and Alice who was sitting in another chair reading a fashion magazine put the magazine down, a smile adorning her face, Jasper must've sensed something with us because he had a smug expression on his face, fucking empaths. Rose was nowhere to be seen, probably in the garage tinkering with her car.

"I see that you made up," commented Emmett as if talking about the weather, I raised an eyebrow, his smirk grew wider.

"That is not of your business _teddy,_ " I said icily.

"Oh, after all that time with Edward and still that cranky?" he teased, I smirked.

"Oh I don't know Emmett, I felt extremely nice when he put his toungue in-"

"STOP" said Alice from her chair, I chuckled "As fun as your time with Edward probably was, I don't want to hear it, trust me" she said, I giggled.

"Are you sure? I can tell in excruciating detail how Edward's not that lit-"

"NO" she shouted again, "Really, I can live my life without knowing" I smiled pleased, and glanced at Edward who was holding in a laugh, Emmett seemed frustrated, and Jasper's eyes were glinting with malicious joy.

"You are a very evil woman" huffed Emmett from his chair; I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, Emmett love, you wound me" I said sitting next to him and hugging him, he made a face and pushed me away softly, probably not wanting to hurt me, Edward who had taken a seat next to me passed his arm around my middle pulling me towards him, I raised a eyebrow but decided to say nothing.

I got comfortable in Edwards embrace, Rose joined us a few minutes later and sat next to Emmett and watched as he and Jasper played Mario Kart. That was how Carlisle and Esme found us when they arrived at night, I showed Esme how to make blood-pops and jello and so the night went on. Next morning when I was preparing myself to go to my house to change my clothes, a strange feeling crept on me, I tried and failed to brush it off and it kept bugging me as I 'ate' lunch with Angela in the cafeteria. It wasn't until I walked out of biology class that I remembered that today Bella Swan was going to be crushed by Taylor's truck, I sighed as my moral code urged me to do something, I sighed even louder as I ran to catch up with the Sherriff's daughter.

"Bella!" I screamed before she walked out to the parking lot, damn Edward was probably waiting for me already, she stopped and turned to look at me, I needed to say something fast to the kid, mmm, I got it! "Sorry, isn't this yours?" I said pulling a notebook out of my bag, it was hers, yes, and Angela had given it to me once Bella had left it in the cafeteria while she had gone out talking with Jessica, kids.

"Oh, yes, thanks" she said, I rolled my eyes, so many emotions in one human being.

"You have to be more careful with your stuff, don't we have a test next week?" I asked trying to form conversation, I glanced outside; the Taylor kid was starting his engine, good.

"Do we?" she asked confusedly, I started thinking about Angela's conversation, we did had something for next week.

"I think we do, if its not a test is an essay, I'll have to check with Angela tho" I said offhandedly, she tilted her head.

"Aren't you dating Edward Cullen? Why not ask him, or be with him all the time?" she asked, I sighed, honestly.

"Well firstly because that is not how relationships work love, we need our space to do our things and develop a life outside relationships, otherwise it would be too toxic and boring, not god kiddo" I said coming off a bit patronizingly. She shrugged.

"I guess," she conceded, so she had a brain after all, good to know. She put her notebook in her bag and we started walking outside when we heard the crash, we both ran outside, Taylor had indeed crashed into Bella's truck, and shit that thing was strong, Bella ran to the scene while I stood there, Edward joined me a moment later.

"You saved Swan's life inadvertently" he said.

"Huh?"

"She should've been in her truck when Taylor lost control, Alice saw it this morning" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"And you guys did nothing to stop it?" I asked, not sure why I was getting worked up over a kid, well perhaps because even if Bella Swan was sometimes annoying she was still a kid, and I was a 31 year old woman who knew against who hold grudges.

"It would've signify the end of our problem" he said a little bit ashamed, and he should've been.

"I never suggested killing off the kid Edward, her father is a nice man, he would've been crushed" I said remembering darker times of my life when I worked with Child Services, times when I had to tell families that their child hadn't made it, I wouldn't wish that to my worst enemy, not that pain.

"It's just a human," he said softly.

"And I'm just a vampire then Edward, what if I had been human then? What if in the alley, instead of the girl it would've been me? What if my parents were alive? Think of the what if's" I said frustrated, If I could've cry tears would've been running down my face, "Don't you get it? What part of that brain of yours makes it okay to kill a kid just because she smells appealing?" His had had turn cold; I let go of his hand not remembering when I had taken it "What kind of monster are you?" I said softly, his eyes snapped to mine and I knew what I had to do, in the blink of an eye, I was not standing there anymore


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello guys! as I said in the other fic, sorry of the delay, I've been busy with work and law school (its hard), but the semester ends this next week so I'm almost free until summer semester, i hope you like this chapter, it starts a little dark as Alex deals with some inner demons but it brightens up simnifically towards the end, hope you enjoy! Any questions or cool vibes do comment!**_

 _ **love**_

 _ **Alex xoxo**_

* * *

I had locked myself in my house, and perhaps I had been to harsh to Edward seeing as he did saw himself as a monster sometimes, but I stood by my statement, killing an innocent teenager because of her scent was not the way out of it, killing was never the answer, it was the coward's way out. I groaned in frustration and smashed the nearest vase on the nearest wall. Fuck Edward, fuck Bella, fuck everything. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to cry, I wanted to smash everything around, I did not want to be here anymore.

I sat on the floor, the crashed pieces next to me; they couldn't hurt me, not physically. Hours seem to pass and I sat there thinking about a way to get out from this place, I was immortal, practically unbeatable, perhaps if I burned myself, perhaps I could wake up back at the hotel and this was just a nightmare, perhaps I could see mom again or dad. I stood decidedly and walked towards the garage, a tank of gas was in the corner, that and a lighter should do the trick, I thought grimly. I walked outside to the backyard, the least damage I could do to my surroundings the best. I was about pour the gasoline over me when a hand stopped me. Edward was glaring at me, our gazes locked for a moment and he ripped the tank off my hand.

"Are you mad?" he asked angrily, I stood there paralyzed "Answer me Alexandra, what were you just about to do?"

"Why do you care?" I suddenly answered, angry myself, angry at the word, at me, for giving up so easily, angry with Edward for stopping me for being who he was.

"Because I love you, that's why" he said angrily. Holding both of my wrists now, it didn't hurt but I could feel the pressure.

"That's a lie" I said, I didn't want to believe it, he could not love me, he was supposed to love Bella, make her a vampire and I was supposed to be back in my office preparing myself for some trial. Edward pulled me into a hug and I realized that I was trembling, if I could've cried would've been crying.

"Its okay, I'm here now" he said softly as he held me "I do love you Alexandra, and every little quirk of yours" he said in the same soft tone "and you were right, we should have stopped it, and I am a monster, but when I'm with you I feel like a man again, like a normal guy, you know?" I hugged him back hiding my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, not sure yet about what was I apologizing for, for calling him a monster? For trying to take my life? Edward tightened his grip around me.

"Its okay, its going to be okay" he kept repeating as he held me, and I somehow believed it, I was going to be okay, for my mental sanity I needed it to be okay.

He took me to his house where I holed up in his room. For the next few days in school I acted as if nothing had happened, but Edward and the rest of them were much more cautious about leaving me alone, even Angela had noticed that something was amiss.

I rarely spent time at my house anymore, as Alice and Rose had taken to take me to different places, be it that window shopping or just taking me out to near cities. Emmett often went hunting with me so he could help me carry the animals back to the house so we could use their blood to make Jell-O or blood pops and Jasper had slowly gotten me several books to read.

Esme and Carlisle were supportive too, Esme, when she found me alone in her house sat with me and often talked to me of her life, telling me funny stories of both her human life and her current one. Carlisle for his part had gotten me appointments in Port Angeles with a psychologist who was friend of his, and I honestly felt nice visiting the psychologist, because even though I could not tell the guy that I had somehow arrived to this universe because of fate, I could tell him that I missed my old life and my parents.

At school life continued the same, classes, more classes, my attempts to be a social school being, the same as always. As for my relationship with Edward, it had somehow shifted to something more complex, because yes, he had told me that he loved me, but I hadn't said those three words back to him, hell, I often found myself ignoring him. I just couldn't be near him sometimes; it felt wrong. And I knew that he could feel myself withdrawing but I had reached rock bottom and I was firstly ashamed of myself because I had let someone see me in that state, but most importantly because I had reached that state.

So February passed around and March arrived, and by then I was living in the Cullen household. My house had been rented and all my stuff moved to the Cullen's guest room, that was now mine. Today was the blood-testing day at school, Esme had told me that I could call in sick if I wanted to, but honestly I smiled sweetly at her as I rolled my eyes.

"Its okay Esme, besides I'm the one who's always making treats with blood, I'd say that my control is on point" I said wiggling my eyebrows, Esme laughed.

"I know dear, but I can't help to mother my children sometimes" she said with a smiled while putting a strand of my hair behind my ear, I looked down with a smile on my face, then I looked up at her.

"Thanks Esme" I said sincerely, she pulled me into a hug.

After my morning moment with Esme I went to school with Alice and Rose, while Emmett and Jasper rode with Edward. In school Angela had been the only one who had noticed the change in my relationship with Edward, she had asked for my wellbeing and I had assured her that Edward had helped me through something and that I needed time to cope with it, she had understood and we had talked about other things.

Edward still walked me to several classes and we did so in an awkward silence. Biology lab had been another place in which our interactions were a little strained probably due because we had to sit and work with one another. But a month had passed since our misunderstanding; I was being childish now. Edward and I needed to talk and so when recess rolled around I excused myself from Angela and searched for Edward before he reached the cafeteria. He followed me outside and we sat on the hood of his car.

"I'm sorry" I started lamely, he looked at me, an eyebrow raised "I didn't like the fact that you saw me like that, I hate feeling weak and I just couldn't, I'm sorry" I said looking down, I was having problems with finding the right words, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alex, Alexandra look at me" he said lifting my face with his index finger, my eyes found his and I couldn't decipher the emotion that his held "I love you, love you now, loved you a month ago when I told you, I really do love you, since I met you I've been watching you, the way you walk, the way you act, sometimes too mature for your age, but you were forced to grow, what happened with Swan could've been adverted and then I understood why you reacted that way, you lost your parents recently and went through a lot of pain, you don't want anyone to suffer what you went through, you are so strong" his hands moved to cup my face, his eyes never leaving mine "I honestly found it amazing to believe that it took you that long to finally come around with your feelings about your parents and yes perhaps it was a bit extremist trying to set yourself on fire, but you wanted a way out, and to be honest with you we've all been there, we've just coped differently, I became the monster you accused me of being"

"But that's the problem" I said finding my voice again "You're not a monster, far from it and I was way out of line, I just didn't knew how to" he pressed his lips to mine shutting me up, I kissed him back my hands moving up so I could run them through his hair, his hands travelled down to my waist as the kiss deepened.

"Let's get out of here" he growled against my lips, I could only nod weakly. We got into his car and he drove home.

No one was home, Esme was probably out in Port Angeles buying new seasonal furniture and Carlisle was probably at the hospital. We made our way upstairs in between kisses and went into my room as it was the one with a bed in it, Edward closed the door with his foot and from there we got lost in ourselves, clothes ended up thrown across the room and I ended up a happy and satisfied vampire lady.

The wall was too white for my likes; I probably was going to end up painting it blue. I hummed as Edward's fingers traced circles on my back, I looked up to find Edward staring at me with a somewhat smug expression on his face, I smiled at him.

"We broke the bed" I said stifling a giggle; he smiled.

"We did," he affirmed.

"It was a good comfy bed" I lamented, he laughed.

"You can get another" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I liked this one" I said pouting, he pulled me up and kissed me softly, I hummed appreciatively.

"They're here" Edward said as we ended the kiss, I raised an eyebrow, then facepalmed.

"I'm not going to survive Emmett's teasing am I?" I asked, Edward laughed.

"I think we'll be okay, now get ready, they're on the garage" he said, pecked my lips and dashed to his room. I stood from my now broken bed and sighed, perhaps a warm bath was in order now.

I went out of my room twenty minutes later wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Edward was sitting on the piano while the others were lounging on the couches, Emmett raised an eyebrow when he saw me but said nothing, I shrugged and sat next to Edward as he played, his tune changed to something more cheery and I smiled, everything was going to be alright


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello guys! Sorry its been taking this long to post. I do have a valid reason so please keep on reading this note**_

 _ **(This note will be also posted on CF:LFOTH (The twilight fic) )**_

 _ **As you may know its been a while since I last posted, since**_ ** _that time I've encountered myself with several writer's blocks for both stories and plot bunnies that have kept me awake. So the reason why (the main reason why) I haven't been able to post more of these fics is because I have been writing the other fics, which will be posted tonight, or at least those that are well enough advanced._**

 ** _The Changing Fates installments that will be uploaded as the night goes on will be:_**

 ** _1\. Changing Fates: An Unexpected Journey (LOTR)_**

 ** _2\. Changing Fates: The First Immortal (MCU)_**

 ** _3\. Changing Fates: Ice Burns (ASOIAF/GOT)_**

 ** _4\. Changing Fates: The Dude From Uncle (Which is a one shot)_**

 ** _Also in the making and to be uploaded once I reach over 50k in the Word Document are_**

 ** _1\. Changing Fates: Always And Forever (VD/TO)_**

 ** _2\. Changing Fates: Night Games (Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter's World)_**

 ** _3\. Changing Fates: Supernatural (which is self explanatory)_**

 ** _AND if I find the inspiration and time since The Potterverse is almost coming to end, I might do a take two of it in which Alexandra arrives a tad younger and goes to Hogwarts along with Harry and the Gang._**

 ** _Also to the back burner I might do a take two of the ASOIAF/GOT one ... but that's for me to know for now_**

 ** _So many things are coming this way for the Changing Fates Series, if you have any questions about the series or any fic in particular please do ask, and please if you have any ideas of how the things should turn out do share, because while everything its planned, things could change if I'm hit with inspiration._**

 ** _This is all for now dear readers._**

 ** _Happy readings, happy summer or winter (depends on where you're at)_**

 ** _Sincerest Apology for the delay,_**

 ** _Your lovely writer and slave to her plot bunnies,_**

 ** _Alex._**

* * *

It was not instantly all right, Edward and I still had things to talk through and work around, but for now I was totally content to have him by my side. Emmett did teased when he saw me ordering a new bed, and Alice was extremely glad that I had decided to paint my bedroom's walls. Rosalie had a small but important talk with me in whom she offered her help if anything ever bothered as she had named herself my new older sister and as such she wanted me to be okay.

School became a second plane, boring affair; we also had some sunny days coming up in our calendar, during those days we had decided to go hunting a little bit further than where we used too. Alice described it as the perfect family-bonding experience.

I walked out of my room wearing shorts, tennis shoes and a light sweater, my backpack hung from my shoulder as I headed downstairs. Edward was by the piano dressed primly; he raised an eyebrow when he saw me, what a time to feel underdressed.

"I thought Alice said that we were going camping," I said laying my backpack on the floor; Edward chuckled.

"We are" he said, it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"Then why are you dressed like that, where's the camping spirit in this house" he smiled widely at me, his fangs showing, he offered me his hand and I took it, he pulled me to him and kissed my neck softly.

"Maybe you can help me find mine," he murmured against my skin, it tickled lightly, who knew, vampires still had the tickles.

"I'll think about it," I said as I cupped his face so I could kiss him, he smiled into the kiss. Someone cleared their throat interrupting us; Edward and I broke apart to find Emmett looking at us mischievously.

"We're leaving," he said, then he looked directly at me "You have everything ready?"

"Yes Emmett, I have everything ready" I said, and then I noticed that he was too wearing sporty clothes like me, I smiled at him.

"I knew I was not the only one with common sense in this house" I said with a grin, Emmett laughed.

"Of course not Alex, I cannot leave you alone in this madness" he said, we walked to the garage leaving Edward behind, we high fived once we reached his jeep, Edward walked in not far behind.

"You two together is truly a dangerous combination" he said hen reached us, I grabbed his hand in mine and grinned at him.

"Yes, but I'm completely sure that you wouldn't have it any other way, would you now love?" I asked, Edward smiled at me and shook his head.

Camping with the Cullens was truly an adventure, well at least I saw it that way and Emmett joined my fun. As I refused to bite animals, like honestly their fur was not something I wanted to feel in my mouth, ew. I had brought several needles and blood bags so I could drink blood from them like a civilized person. Emmett and I decided to go climbing the "human" way, with harnesses and ropes and It had been extremely fun, as the campfire horror stories, we had also brought tents and Emmett and I insisted that they were to be armed, so we really went camping.

Rosalie was staring strangely at me as we picked up our stuff, not that she didn't stare at me from time to time, but this time it was beginning to freak me out a bit. I continued disarming my tent patiently while drinking from one of my blood bags. Cool thing about the blood bags was that I could strap them around my body or Edward's and they stayed cold enough for the blood to not stale, brilliant freezing cold body's and I had always wanted to be a walking icebox.

"Is something wrong Rose?" I asked turning to face her, she seemed startled by me talking suddenly to her, I could also hear Edward laughing in the distance.

"No, nothing" she said with a pensive expression on her face "Actually, yes, how do you manage to do everything as if you were a human?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was a human not a year ago and an obstinate one at that, must be in my blood, or is it venom now? It is still a strange concept to me" I mused; Rosalie tilted her head.

"You are so different" she said after a while, I grinned.

"Well I hope I am, otherwise this would be a boring soap opera, and you know that I live for the thrill, pity I don't get to go to Disneyworld anymore" I said, a frown making its way across my face.

"Well we can't all have what we want" she said; I shrugged.

"Maybe someday we'll get a Disney park in Alaska, maybe they will make a movie about an ice princess or something" I said with a smile, Rosalie laughed.

"Maybe" she said.

We continued picking up our stuff, once we were ready we set to go home, or at least to where we had parked the vehicles, because Emmett and I had made sure that we camped like all others families did, we checked in at the Ranger's Cabin and from there went on. When we reached the cabin I was bored, but that was probably because I couldn't feel tired anymore, so boredomness was really the new tired.

Once back at the house Edward and I retired to his room, he suggested to put on some music, I shrugged and walked towards the window opening it, I grabbed a book from the bookstand and sat on the couch, after a couple of minutes Edward sat behind me becoming a very comfortable pillow. It was ten hours later that we resurged to the world along with the other Cullens to go to our respective places, say school and for Carlisle, the hospital.

"Alex you're back!" said Angela coming to hug me, I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"My sweet summer childe hope you didn't miss me much" I joked, Angela laughed and we walked to our first class.

School was no less of a bore, but being with Angela made it bearable, because god or fate knew that I needed a friend other than the Cullens, and Angela fitted that space wonderfully. When recess came we walked into the cafeteria talking about astronomy and a movie that was coming out.

"What do you say if we go see it, just us girls? I'm pretty sure Alice will say yes and with enough prompting Rose will come too" I said as we sat, I took out my Thermos and took a sip from it.

"Are you sure? Rosalie doesn't seem like the type who likes action movies" said Angela taking a bite of her sandwich, I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure she secretly wants to be a Bond girl" I joked, Angela laughed "What, I would love to be a Bond girl too, it would be hot" I argued, Angela raised her hands.

"I'm not contradicting you Alex, but Rosalie as a Bond girl?" she asked, I smirked and nodded.

"Maybe I'll convince her and Emmett to dress up for Halloween" I said, Angela's eyes widened.

"That would be pretty cool" she said, I nodded "What about you?"

"About me what?" I asked; she rolled her eyes.

"What would you dress up as?" she asked; I smirked.

"Countess Dracula, all complete with the plastic set of fangs, Edward could be the young hopeless boy who fall for the big bad vampire lady" I joked; Angela laughed louder this time. "Oh and you could be Cleopatra, we could make it cheesy like that _."_

"Sounds fun" she said, I grinned.

After recess we walked to our next class, laboratory, I sat next to Edward who was staring at me with an amused expression on his face, I raised an eyebrow.

"Young hopeless boy?" he asked, I grinned at him.

"Totally" I said, he rolled his eyes and chuckled. I couldn't wait for Halloween to arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know it's been a while, but I was facing a writer's block concerning this story, but today it seemed to finally walk on its own.**_

 ** _Expect fluff ahead._**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

"You know what we need in this house, a hot tub" I said examining an unused room downstairs "Or a wine cellar, but since we cannot drink wine a hot tub can do"

"A hot tub would be inconsequential Alex, we're vampires, cold, hot is the same difference to us" said Jasper, who was next to me, I frowned.

"Have you been told that you are a killjoy?" I asked looking at him; he smiled at me.

"Several times by you actually" he said cheekily.

"Killjoy" I muttered under my breath, he chuckled.

"But we can get the hot tub if it makes you happy" said Edward coming to stand next to Jasper, I grinned at him.

"And we could have one of those wild teenage parties with booze and stuff" I said excitedly, Jasper shook his head and took a sip of a cup that he was holding.

"Prom is in a few days, be content with that" he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Prom will be extremely awkward, I swear to you, Mike will probably make a fool of himself while he tries to woo Bella Swan and Tyler will probably punch him, Eric already asked Angela, I swear that if he breaks her heart human or not he's dead" I said, Jasper laughed.

"You and your weird attachment to that human"

"Is called having friends J, you should try it sometimes, besides humans are friends not food" I said solemnly, Edward laughed as we walked back upstairs, Alice jumped on us, literally dressed in baseball garb.

"There will be a storm today, you know what that means, right?" she asked cheerfully, I smiled at her.

"I get to be an adorable cheerleader and stand in the sidelines while you guys play?" I replied, she laughed and grabbed me by the arm.

An hour later we were in a clearing, I was sure we were closer to Canada by this point, while Edward assured me that we were actually pretty close to Forks. I was dressed in skinny jeans and tennis shoes with a white Henley that had Cullen spelled on the back and a number 5, which was Edward's number. I stood close to Esme as I umpired the game. We played for a few minutes before Alice stood stiffly, I exchanged glances with Esme.

"It seems that we have visitors," said Emmett coming to stand next to me.

"You know, if you do that whoever is coming might think that there is something wrong with me" I said, Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Well apart from you being my little sister? We have to protect you and your weird ways" he said with a smirk.

"Right" I said, from the trees three figures appeared, I tilted my head "Are those the Black Eyed Peas?" I asked Emmett, who laughed.

"Alex, no" he said trying not to laugh; I laughed too. Carlisle approached them and they seemed to exchange words, Carlisle then turned to us.

"They want to join a game, if you're up for it" he said, I smiled brightly and approached them handing them blood pops, I could sense Edward's gaze on me, the newcomers were a bit baffled by our acceptance.

Victoria with her red hair and slightly sociopathic ways was almost pleasant to be around, while James and Laurent were more or less mindless followers of the redhead.

"It's almost a miracle how you manage to live amongst the humans" Victoria said after ending the game, we were all sitting on the ground exchanging stories of our pasts.

"Awe come on, its not like its that hard, I mean we were all human once, its about patience actually" I said offhandedly.

"You all make it sound so easy" said Laurent, I shrugged and huddled closer to Edward. "We appreciate you letting us stay with you, but we must be going" he said standing, Victoria and James stood too. We all stood.

"It was nothing, really, its pleasant to have visitors every once in a while" said Carlisle shaking his hand "Please do try not to hunt in the nearby towns, we have a pact with a pack of wolves that prohibit us to do so in the area" Carlisle explained, the three nomadic vampires nodded.

We returned to home, the others left just after we said our goodbyes, although I could tell that Edward was not completely okay with the visitors, it was after much prompting that I learned that he was actually slightly jealous of Laurent's thoughts regarding me, I snorted and told him that I was not going to dump him for a Will. wanna be so we were okay on that front.

The next few days at school were a breeze as students were more concerned about prom than about actual classes so teachers more or less had given up on trying to teach something. For the upcoming weekend I successfully enlisted Rose and Alice to visit Port Angeles with me and Angela so we could get our prom dresses.

"I don't know Angie, try the green one" I said from my stool, Alice handed Angela a green dress that Rosalie had been holding.

"I'm ready to give up Alex, nothing here really gets me" Angela said, I rolled my eyes.

"Let's trust Rose's superior knowledge, besides we've never seen her with a hair out of place" I said and winked at Rosalie, who smiled at me, Angela looked at Alice who smiled at her.

"If you never try it you'll never know" Alice said, Angela sighed before going into the changing room once again.

"How about you Alex? Have you thought about your prom dress?" asked Rose while she eyed some dresses on a rack; I shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, I have a dress back home that might serve the purpose" I said thinking about a pretty lilac dress that I had seen in my closet.

"Blasphemy! You need a brand new dress for prom" said Alice, standing next to Rose.

"Alice is right, besides Alex, we're already here" said Rose as she pulled out a sparkly dark blue dress. She showed to Alice and she smiled.

"It's perfect" Alice confirmed after a few seconds, I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at them. A few moments later Angela walked out of the dresser, I smiled widely at her.

"Eric will go crazy" I said with a sly grin, Angela giggled.

"I feel like a fairy princess" she said, I laughed.

"Well your name literally translates to Angel, so were not that far from there" I said as I winked to her.

We shopped for a little while after finding the dresses, as we needed shoes and jewelry to match, after dropping Angela home we returned to our place, Rosalie immediately disappeared to find Emmett while Alice and I carried the bags inside.

Edward was in my room, up on my bed with a book in his hands, he smiled when he saw me walk in and put the book down.

"The Hobbit? I never thought you were a fan Eddy-boy" I said as I placed my bags in my closet, I walked back into the room and he had a smirk on his face.

"Well I need to know those dwarves and elves you talk about, don't I?" he asked, I laughed and went to join him, I snuggled up to him.

"Nah, you're way better" I said placing a kiss to his jaw, "You know, Tyler invited me to prom" I said, Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? And what did you say?" he asked.

"Well he was so lovely, but I had to politely turn him down as I'm waiting for a special someone to invite me" I said as I pressed another kiss to his skin. Edward hummed appreciatively.

"Do you think he'll invite you?" he asked, I giggled.

"I sure hope so, its my first prom and he, this guy, is really handsome, although sometimes he seems like a stuck up prat" I said, Edward pressed a kiss to my hair.

"He seems nice" he said after a while, I nodded.

That night we stayed there contently laying in each other's grasp, I also remembered that I totally missed my sleeping hours. Next morning Edward left early saying that he had something to do, I shrugged him off and drove with Jasper and Alice to school, a little unknown fact about Jasper was that he knew all of Destiny's Child songs by heart and loved to sing along with me as I drove us to school while Alice watched helplessly from the backseat. Another thing about Jasper was that he totally knew how to harmonize while singing 'Say my name' and that he was probably Beyoncé's number one fan. We walked into the building in between laughs.

"Never again" said Alice in between giggles.

"Awe come on, Jasper and I are just devoted Beyonce fans, in a few years you'll have us dancing around to Queen Bey" I said, Alice shook her head while Jasper smirked "Mark my words Alice, the BeyHive is just beginning"

"Please don't, nothing against her, but I cannot imagine you two in a couple of years totally obsessed with her" she said, I grinned.

"Don't worry Alice, you wont have to imagine it, you will live it" I said high-fiving Jasper, Alice groaned and we both laughed "Well infidels, I'll be back" I said all serious as I left them to walk to my first class, I could hear them both laughing in the distance.

Classes that they were as boring as usual, Edward saved me a seat in the classes we shared and kissed me before joining the others at lunch while I stayed with Angela and the other kiddoes. After classes, Jasper and Alice both came and told me that they were leaving with Rose and Emmett, I shrugged it off and decided to walk to my car, what I was not expecting was the sight that greeted me there.

Edward cladded in a tuxedo holding a bouquet of blue roses with a cardboard sign that read 'will you go to prom with me' in perfect calligraphy, he looked like an idiot, so out place, I loved it.

"Well?" he asked when I reached him; I smiled goofily at him and stood on my tip toes so I could kiss him.

"Does that answers your question Mr. Cullen?" I asked a smile on my face, he smirked.

"Of course Miss Noir" he said and bent his head down to steal another kiss.

We left before the teachers arrived and berated us for public displays of affection on school grounds, besides we didn't need the school to call Carlisle on our account. When we arrived home there was no one there, I looked at Edward and grinned, I quickly placed the roses on a crystal vase and scribbled a fast 'YES' on the cardboard with lipstick, Edward gave me a look and I just smirked before going into my room, leaving the door slightly open. Needless to say that he followed after several seconds and even more needless to say that next day saw me ordering yet another bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A little chapter about my Fork's gang.**

 **Hopefully next one will be longer!**

 **Alex**

* * *

Prom Day arrived, it was a miracle that we managed to end the year in such a good note. No missing Bellas, no Bellas doing stupid things to get the attention of the resident vampires, actually Bella was extremely happy with Jacob Black, even though that looked like a little bit of a problem since he could tell her about us. So of course I decided to meet the guy.

/ Flashback /

"Hello there" I said as I fell into step with the guy, he seemed surprised by my presence.

"Hello, you are?" he asked, I grinned at him.

"Alexandra Noir at your services Mr. Black" I said, he stopped walking and looked at me.

"You're that girl that's always with the Cullens, Bella has spoken about you" he said, I nodded, to be honest he really smelled like a wet dog.

"Well that's expected, I take several classes with Bells, but that is not the problem" I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"And what would be the problem then?"

"Well, you know your tribe's stories about the cold ones and the wolves and all that jazz, well kid, they're real, all of it, pretty wacked if you ask me, I wouldn't have believed it myself unless an asshole hadn't turned me into a vampire while I lived in Florida, but the past is the past and I'm not here to discuss my life" I said rapidly, Jacob immediately straightened menacingly "Hush wolf kid, I'm not here to harm you, humans are friends not food, besides my momma always said that biting strangers was not sanitary"

"Are all vampires like you?" he asked hushedly, I laughed.

"No, I'm a special vampire, trust me, Emmett says that my mom probably dropped me one time too many as a kid" I explained, Jacob smiled at me.

"You're not half bad, for a blood-sucking monster" he said, I feigned offense.

"I'd never, I mean I did it once, it was a deer, then a bear, but since I discovered that I can use syringes and fill blood bags with animal blood I'll have you know that I drink it from a wine glass or my funky looking thermos, no sucking, I mean not blood anyways" I said with a smirk, Jacob blushed and I giggled.

"Err, why seek me out?" he asked after we walked a little more.

"Bella, you see Jake, you cannot tell her about the stories of your tribe or your knowledge about me and the Cullens, trust me, the last we need is a girl obsessed with becoming an immortal hottie" I explained, Jacob nodded.

"My father told me the same thing, I almost told her that time she visited La Push" he said, I patted his arm.

"Worry not young padawan, you didn't and that is what is important, if she were to know about us she would become obsessed to be something she wouldn't understand and would place my family in danger, so please do try to keep her away from the big bad vampires" I said, he nodded.

"They all can't be cute and fluffy like you?" he asked, I laughed.

"No kid, they can't be, but worry not you and yours are extremely safe from us, you guys smell like wet dog most of the time" I said, he laughed with me.

"I'll have you know that I take two baths a day" he said, I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Piece of advice kid, don't judge your tribe friends too much, puberty is a bitch, and is even worse for young wolves like yourselves" I said, he nodded solemnly, I patted his arm again "Well Jakie I'll be seeing you around, try not to get into trouble and if you ever need help don't hesitate to call me" I said handing him a piece of paper with my number, I smiled at him and disappeared.

/ End Flashback /

What I didn't knew back then is that I had secured a new player for Emmett and his PlayStation as Jacob loved to play Resident Evil 4, so they struck up an online friendship and played on Thursdays and Saturday.

Prom had been a fun experience, and I had rented out a party hall in Forks and threw an after party for everyone, Emmett had spiked all the drinks and everyone was slightly drunk, but it had been one hell of a party.

"Just one more class year and I'll be done," I said as we walked through the door of the Cullen household, Alice laughed behind me.

"Any summer plans?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Edward mentioned Alaska and it sounds nice, I've never been to Alaska," I said, Alice smiled.

"Alaska is nice and I think is time you meet our Denali cousins," she said and I shrugged, I mean it wasn't as if I was that excited to meet the Denali vampires, and if I recalled correctly Irina was crushing on Edward and would probably hate me on sight, so yeah.

"Well yeah, that too, but I don't know, Russia is another option, and Edward and I could try to cross the Bering Strait, it would be awesome and Russia's cloudy enough for us" I said, Alice laughed.

"What you want Alex is an adventure" she said; I nodded.

"I mean when I turn fifty I'll probably be waiting for Gandalf or something," I said, she grinned.

"Alex I think you're confusing book fantasies with real life" she said and what an irony it was, I laughed.

"You don't say huh?"

The next few days Edward and I spent it talking about our trip, Emmett was on board with swimming to Russia and Rose was slowly trying to dissuade him. Jasper seemed oddly curious of the idea and I briefly wondered if he had ever stepped foot outside of the states. At the end we compromised, we would all go to Alaska, Carlisle and Esme needed their alone time after all, and we would spend a week in Denali, then a week doing what we wanted (mountain lodge with hot tub) and then Emmett, Jasper and I would cross the Bering Strait at night, while Edward, Alice and Rose continued the stay at the lodge, it was a fool proof plan and we all got to do what we wanted, it was going to be awesome.


End file.
